


White Rum

by FinalFallenFantasy



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalFallenFantasy/pseuds/FinalFallenFantasy
Summary: Kurt Wagner sucks dick in cheap motels, pass it on.(NSFW)
Relationships: Toad & Kurt Wagner, Toad/Kurt Wagner
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	White Rum

Title: White Rum

Let's touch toes, see where that goes... 

**Author's Note:**

> Caption and title from 'White Rum' off the album 'Moving In The Dark' by Dizraeli and the Small Gods, which I think is a very Kodd song.


End file.
